Annabeth Chase meet Percy Jackson
by TheRealWiseGirl
Summary: Annabeth is a 17 year old girl with no place to really fit in. She has recently had to move cities and is nervous of what people will think of her at her new school. She hates her appearance because she thinks she looks too girly and everyone who sees her thinks the same, apart from a certain someone called Percy Jackson. -PERCABETH- (P.S. I suck at summaries :P)
1. First Day

**Hi I just want to say before I start that this is my first EVER fanfic and that I don't really expect anyone to read it (it's mostly a way of me being creative) but if you do then please be nice (although I do accept constructive criticism and also if you've seen that I've made a grammar mistake or spelt something wrong, then please tell me but don't be a dick about it) and review it. Byeee ^-^**

Annabeth POV

I woke up to blaring alarms coming from my phone. I was lying fully clothed on my bed with my face smushed on my open laptop and my hair, that may I add was in a perfect ponytail not 8 hours ago, was a giant, curly, blonde clump on the top of my head. I groaned as I grabbed my phone in annoyance, wondering why the hell it had woken me up on a Sunday. And that's when I realized. It was Monday. I go to school on Monday. In fact I go to my brand new school on Monday. Annnd it starts in 45 minutes.

"Shiiiiit", I groaned as I got up unwillingly and started getting ready. I got dressed in a non-sleeved black top with white owls on it, skinny jeans, converse and to top it off a denim jacket and my favourite plain white earrings (which also had owls on them). After that I turned to the raging beast on top of my head that was my hair.

I didn't really wear much make up, apart from mascara and the occasional lip gloss. My face was perfectly clear, my lips were a light shade of pink and my slightly scary grey eyes were framed by thick eyelashes. Some would say I was pretty, but I wasn't one of those people. I hated the way I looked, and I mean hated: I looked like a typical ditzy girly-girl who was all about dressing up and skipping around in a flower field and being all like, "Oh I need a boyfriend and someone strong to take care of me". No. Far from it.

So after that I grabbed my school bag and tried to rush out of the house as fast as I could.

"Annabeth!"I heard my step-mom shout.

Apparently not fast enough, I said inside my head.

"What?!" I yelled back, stepping away from the door.

My step-mom then walked in the room holding my screaming 6 year old brother, Michael. "I need you to look after the twins after school today so make sure you get out of school really quick. Okay?" She snapped.

And before I could answer she said, "Okay great, I'm leaving for work at 3:30 and your dad will be home at 6:00. Dinner will be on the side."

And just like that she sauntered out of the room, leaving me speechless. Damn, she can be a bitch sometimes. But shaking that thought aside I walked out the door (slamming it a bit on my way out if I may add) and started to walk to school, mentally preparing myself the whole way.

 **Okay so that concludes the first chapter. Sorry it was so short, this was more of an intro TBH. Also don't worry Percy will come in on the second chapter ;)**


	2. Stranger

**Hey... how you doing? Cool, me too...**

 _Drop everything now_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain_

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_

 _Take away the pain_

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 **Percy POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. But it wasn't an alarm as you would think. No it was a phone call. "Who calls people at 5:43 in the morning?" I muttered to myself as I got up to answer it.

 _ **Me**_ _:"Hello?"_

 _ **Girl**_ _:"Hey babe, I've missed you. You okay? I can't wait to see you today!"_

 _ **Me**_ _:"I'm sorry, erm, you must have the wrong number"_

 _ **Girl**_ _:"This IS Percy Jackson right?_

 _ **Me**_ _:"Yeah, who's calling?"_

 _ **Girl**_ _: "Guess, green-eyes *giggle*"_

 _ **Me**_ _:"For fucks sake! Rachel I swear to god if that's you-"_

 _ **Rachel**_ _:"Okay you got me!"_

 _ **Me**_ _:"Ugh, leave me alone!"_

 _ **Rachel**_ _:"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you? Maybe a kiss would-"_

 _ **Me**_ _:"Nope"_

And then I hung up and blocked her number. I seriously don't get what her problem is! I mean how many times can you say no to a girl? You'd think a thousand would be enough...

After that I started to slowly get up to go to school, knowing that it's going to be awful and I'm going to hate every single second in that place. It actually wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for Rachel and her crew... and the awful teachers... and boring lessons... and food that tasted like shit... and every girl giggling and batting their eyelashes if I asked them what time it was. Okay maybe school was bad, but at least I had my awesome friends: Thalia, Nico, Grover, Jason, Connor, Silena, Charles and other people that we hung out with. But Thalia, Grover and Nico were my best friends. They always somehow managed to make things better.

 **Annabeth POV**

As I started walking to school, I pulled out my phone and started reading a really interesting page about architecture _. I should probably explain. I have been obsessed with architecture ever since my real mom took me to Greece for the first time when I was 6 and I saw all the towering monuments that had managed to stay standing after thousands of years. I wanted to build something like that. If you build something well it'll stay standing forever, unlike other things..._ But I pushed those thoughts aside and kept walking, becoming deeply immersed in what I was reading.

Apparently too immersed, because all of a sudden I walked into something... or someone.

 _"_ Woah!" I heard someone shout and then _bang_ as I dropped my school bag and fell over.

As soon as that happened I got up and stuttered through my apology."Oh gods! I'm so sorry! I was reading something on my phone and then I fell and then-" And all of a sudden I stopped and I don't just mean that I stopped talking. I just stopped. My voice trailed off, my eyes widened, my jaw dropped and my heart did a little stutter and then picked up twice as fast. Because the person I bumped into was easily the most amazing person I'd ever seen. His hair was jet black and messy, his face was flawless, his skin was tan and you could see he was muscled even through his hoodie.

"No don't worry, I wasn't looking either", he mumbled whilst helping me pick my bag up. And then he looked up. And I saw his eyes. They were sea green and I swear I could see the colours in his eyes swirling, hypnotizing me. As soon as he looked up at me he also smiled a breathtaking smile and straightened up.

"Oh wow. Er hi. I'm...erm Percy", he said holding his hand out and smiling still. _OMG Annabeth say something! Don't just stare! Shake his hand!_ I composed my facial features into the sweetest smile I could manage and said bravely, "Hi I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you, hi". _God damn it Annabeth! You said 'hi' twice. He must think you're an idiot!_ a voice screamed in my head. I looked down at my shoes, feeling my face heat up.

"So, which school do you go?" I asked shyly, peaking at him through my eyelashes. He was still smiling at me. That's a good sign right?

"Oh I go Goode High School. What about you?"He asked, looking at the ground too.

But then I looked up and started grinning. "No way! Today's my first day!"

He looked up too, his eyes lighting up, "Oh cool! I guess I'll see you at school then."

I smiled a bit and said "Yeah see ya!", and with that I started to walk off. And as I looked behind me I saw Percy was still standing there, smiling as I walked away. I smirked as I caught him staring. But it was so funny watching his face turn red and him suddenly becoming very interested in the sky.

 _He looks so hot when he blushes_ I thought to myself. Woah calm down Annabeth, you legit just met him. But still... I'm not denying it. I sighed. _Percyyy_ a cute name I thought. _Cute boy too ._ Ok he's seriously messing with my brain. But anyways all I know now is that schooljust got way more interesting...


	3. Character Songs

**Heyyy ;) OK IDK why I'm really doing this because I should just focus on writing the story but recently whatever songs I listen too just remind of PJO. So I decided to give all my favourite characters their own theme songs. Enjoy :)**

 **Also I suggest you check some of these songs out!**

 **Disclaimer: Still not Rick Riordan, still don't own PJO *sad face***

Annabeth Chase - "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson and "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato

Percy Jackson- "Cocoon" by Catfish and the Bottlemen and "I'll Show You" by Justin Bieber (plz don't hate me) and "The Nights" by Avicii

Grover Underwood- "Ride" by Twenty One Pilots and "Lay It All On Me" by Rudimental ft Ed Sheeran

Thalia Grace- "Heroes" by Alesso and "Mine" by Phoebe Ryan and "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne

Luke Castellan- "I'm Not The One" by 3OH!3

Nico Di Angelo- "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

Rachel Dare- "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson and "Primadonna Girl" by Marina and the Diamonds

Sally Jackson- "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift

Juniper- "Put Your Hearts Up" by Ariana Grande

Silena Beauregard- "No" by Meghan Trainor and "Try" by Colbie Caillat

(Tell me if there's anyone else I should do)

❤ **Percabeth Songs** ❤

"I Think I'm In Love" by Kat Dahlia

"Air" by Shawn Mendes

"Beautiful Eyes" by Taylor Swift

"As Long As I Have You" by Dove Cameron

"Cocoon" by Catfish and the Bottlemen

"Boom Clap" by Charlie XCX

"I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift

"Crazy" by Kat Dahlia

"Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

"Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift

"I Hate You I Love You" by GNash

"I Love You" by Avril Lavigne

"Invincible" by Borgeous

"Million Words" by The Vamps

"One Call Away" by Charlie Puth

"Say You're Just A Friend" by Austin Mahone ft Flo Rida

"Or Else" by Cady Groves

"Somebody To You" by The Vamps

"Second Hand Heart" by Ben Has now

"Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift

"She Looks So Perfect" by 5SOS

"Untouchable" by Cash Cash

"Steal My Girl" by One Direction

"Two Pieces" by Demi Lovato

 **Byeeee ^-^**


	4. Fight

**Hi! How are you? Cool, me too. :P Please review, it means so much to me! Ty ^-^**

 **Sorry I haven't written anything in ages, I've been having a bit of a writer's block :\ On that note, it would really help if you have any ideas of what I could write and if you could tell me. So yeah… if you do it would really help.**

 **BTW I can't believe people actually read and liked the first chapter, when I read all the reviews I was really happy. And by really happy I mean squealing and saying "omg omg omg" 20,000 times.**

 **Percy POV**

I stalked out the door in a bad mood. I hated school; every bit of it especially the stress that comes with it though. After about 2 minutes of walking I got fed up of being fed up and decided to plug my headphones in and put my iPod playlist on shuffle.

 _just wanna stay in the sun where I find  
I know it's hard sometimes  
Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind  
I know it's hard sometimes  
Yeah, I think about the end just way too much  
But it's fun to fantasize  
On my enemies I wouldn't wish who I was  
But it's fun to fantasize-_

I was just getting into the song and finally starting to relax when someone fell into me. I was just about to start cursing before I heard a girl's voice stuttering an apology. As soon as I heard it was a girl I said, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going either", and I went to go pick up her bags. As I held them out to her, I looked her in the eyes for the first time. In her strange stormy grey eyes. As we saw each other everything felt as if it slowed down. I saw her eyes widen and I started smiling. Once I stopped staring into her eyes I realized she was actually beautiful. Flawless, mesmerizing. She had long blonde hair with elegant curls and her face was perfect even though you could see she had barely any make up. But obviously my big mouth had to go and ruin everything.

"Wow, erm hi. My name is Percy", I stuttered. _You're such an idiot_ I said in my head. Did I seriously say wow? Who says wow when they meet someone? Of course I'd be surprised if people _didn't_ say wow when they met her. So after about a minute of awkward small talk. I found out that her name is Annabeth, _a pretty name for a pretty girl_ I'd thought when she told me, and she goes to the same school as me. No biggy. Ok I'm lying, I'm so happy.

And I totally didn't stare at her when she walked off.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I got to school in a daze, not really knowing what had just happened. Had I just met the most amazing looking human being in the whole world? Seems like it. Did I fall into him and embarrass myself? Of course I did. It was just my luck: he probably thinks I'm a klutz that bashed into him, made him pick up my stuff and told him my life story. Just great. But I pushed my thoughts about Percy aside at the same time that I walked through the gates of Goode Highschool, for the first time.

I didn't really know where to go and now that I think about I probably looked like an idiot, walking round in circles and staring into the tiny map of the school grounds on my phone. I had finally figured out where to go when I heard someone wolf-whistle behind me. Ugh, great I thought to myself, I'm gonna have to beat up a dickhead on my first day. I was kinda hoping I would at least make it a day in my new Highschool without having these kind of problems. I turned around, my fists clenched and my eyes narrowed, and saw a tall blonde guy with blue eyes and a smirk on his face, making his way over to me. I could instantly tell he was the typical jock and player of the school. I rolled my eyes as he got closer to me, saying "Damn… hello there beautiful. Say why don't you ditch class and come with me baby girl. I'll treat you like my homework: slam you on the table and do you all night long." He smirked again when he said and he got more cocky as he looked at my speechless expression.

I was so taken aback by what he said that the next thing I knew he'd grabbed me and started pulling me closer. But luckily that's when my reflexes and hours learning self defense kicked in. I smiled at him and then grabbed the hand he held on my waist, twisted it, spun him round, grabbed his neck, kicked his feet of the ground in one swift motion and pushed him onto the ground hard. I heard the satisfying crack of his head against the concrete, and I leaned down and whispered softly to him, "I'd rather not". And with that I straightened myself out and went to start walking again. When I saw a familiar face looking at me with a slightly awed expression.

"Woah Annabeth. That was…" He searched for words.

"That was the single most amazing thing I have ever seen. Including that clip of the guy getting kicked in the nuts by a kangaroo. Honestly" he finally managed to say.

I smiled widely, kinda proud of myself, "I'm glad you think that Percy!" I said with a hint of sarcasm. He simply laughed and beckoned me to join him. I smiled once more and obviously obliged.

 **Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and leave me suggestions of what I could do next.**

 **Byeeee ^-^**


End file.
